The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hydrangea macrophylla and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘BTI’. ‘BTI’ represents a new big leaf Hydrangea, a deciduous shrub grown for use as an ornamental landscape plant.
‘BTI’ was discovered by the Inventor as a naturally occurring branch mutation of ‘RIE 05’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 18,508) that was growing in a container at his nursery in Kyoto, Japan in 2008.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by the Inventor using softwood stem cuttings in Kyoto, Japan in 2008. The characteristics of this cultivar have been determined to be stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.